Santa's Train, Fannies & Panties
by Southern Lady 95
Summary: Revised with better spacing for reading ease. A train for two of the Pretty Little Liars aboard will prove to be memorable. Santa takes things in hand as he deals with the naughty girls. Warning: spanking of 18 year-olds. Don't like don't read. Read and review please, favorite there's more ...


Train, Fannies & Panties

By Irish Lass

I do not have an interest in the TV Show Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters. However, I am a fan of the bratty foursome and feel their need to be addressed. I write for fun and receive no monetary gain from the writing or posting of this story.

Dear Emily,

It all started when The Holiday Train pulled out leaving Rosewood behind. The pretty long brown haired Pretty Little Liar swished and swayed from side to side displaying her round shapely bottom packed in her black slacks.

I saw Spencer spanked by Santa Claus on the train last night. Yep, Emm that's right and he left her bottom red and bright. I tell yah if I had not been there on the train I wouldn't have believed it.

It all happened when you and Hannah were in the lounge car. It all started when Santa pulled a shocked Spencer over his lap at the front of the deserted dance floor.

The 18 year-old with shiny brown shoulder length hair whined that she didn't want to be spanked.

While the Pretty Little Liar remarked, "Oh Spencer don't be silly. Spencer walked up to Santa in his white beard and red suit. She didn't give a hoot that this was charity as she settled in for her spanking.

As Spencer sniffled looking down at the floor, Santa moved on to the business at hand her spanking soon to begin. The jolly man with many fans reached beneath her and unzipped her black slacks.

As Spencer awaited her hard whacks!

"Z-Z-Z-IPPP" Spencer's zipper was lowered and shamefully, helplessly her Santa lifted her hips, as he pulled and tugged till her black slacks yielded their fleshy bottom load.

The sounds of her spanking, its cracks would sound.

The reality of her situation showed this was no longer fiction.

The witch was a bitch and the bidding had been heated.

The newest witch had been picked, but would Emily or Aria be next?

Spencer struggled & tussled as Santa lowered her slacks & dislodged her shiny green panties. The holiday train- goer put up quite a fuss, regretting agreeing to the charity spanking. This revealed her snowy-white bottom cheeks.

A "squeak" was heard as the pretty witch felt her panties now displayed.

Cold air raising goose bumps on her lower bare bottom cheeks with legs splayed wide.

Santa and Spencer settled in a long winter's spank.

Santa raised his hand high above her visibly trembling green pantied bottom and began spanking Spencer with spanks that peppered both cheeks of her bottom covering and building the heat down into the skin of her baby-fat butt flesh as she squirmed under her threatened thinly clad posterior.

Spencer's butt moved but not a sound was heard in the train car.

He spanked and he whacked her reddening robust bottom the star.

Except, SPANK! SWAT! As hand met festive green panty in a rain of spanks that were becoming more brisk and rapid.

The effects on Spencer reached there peak; she whimpered under her breath. Santa stopped spanking her bottom it was cherry red and filled with health.

When what did she feel but four tiny fingernails dig into her butt crack. As he grasped the waistband of her holiday green shiny panties and pulled them down revealing her pink skinned bottom.

The cold air felt good on her hot pink butt cheeks but not for long. Her underwear having been lowered by Santa without a care, while Spencer yelled that it just wasn't fair.

Nimble fingers pulled her panties down, her spanking would be on the bare.

While the Pretty Little Liars gave Spencer's pink spanked ass a good stare.

And, Emily, let me tell yah, her bottom got redder and redder with every hard spank!

Her 18 year-old bottom was perfection all red and aglow.

Spencer was humiliated with red face holiday cheer as Santa whispered in her ear it was his paddle she should fear.

Spencer huffed, puffed and whined as Santa twisted her wrist behind her back and raised her bottom to make a new clamber.

 **A** s the coed looked back and saw the gleam of the paddle, she heard the crowd assembled gleefully yells, "What's a matter? It's all for charity!"

When quick as a flash Santa raised his wooden paddle.

It was charity giving that sealed Spencer's fate,

and Santa was not worried about the girl's bottom state.

"Now for our naughty, cherry red buns I purpose."

Santa exclaimed as he directed more holiday fun.

Emily and Aria were left to wonder would they be the one.

Santa promised Spencer's bottom was yet another of the Pretty Little Liars, as visions of red blisters danced in Emily's head.

It was Toby; she bucked on his lap with a new startled fright,

But, Santa held onto her arm real, real tight.

Spencer gasped loudly and puffed out her cheeks looking up at Santa who had taken her to task, but it was for naught. Santa told Spencer "you've got a good spanking coming young lady" he informed her in a strangely familiar voice she could not quite place.

SMACK! Santa's reminder paddle landed with a loud report on bare resilient feminine flesh.

"OWWW", the pain of the spanking as she snapped her brown head back and her pretty mouth opened in a wide oval as a loud cry of anguish emerged from her throat.

SMACK! Before Spencer could react to the first bare spank, Santa's paddle landed again, this time squarely against her curvy plump right butt cheek.

"OWWW", Spencer screamed again, her snowy-white legs flashing up and her brown haired head jerking backwards.

Spencer had cramps to deal with, as Santa spanked and she yapped on.

The assembled could see from the string between she was wearing a tampon.

"Stop it hurts! Don't, Please, it HURTS" Spencer Yelped! SPLAT!

Rap a Pat a Tat Tap 'Bur rump', drummed the cadence into her burn butt.

Spencer had Bubbles like guppies from the champagne in her gut.

"Bur rump, Bur rump A pum pum" the paddle did its business; it was too much.

Spencer's rosebud puckered unable to handle even one more touch.

And, I swear Emm this next part really happened! Spencer reared up her butt and blew a high pitched fart. She was, so embarrassed by the toot, while Santa was aghast and gave a start.

Santa's strengthened his swat for the unladylike bot.

Red hot!

"C-C-R-RACK", "WHACK", SPANK, "WHAP

across his lovely minx left butt cheek. "OOOOOOWOOOO"

"Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack", "Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack"

Spencer was astounded as the paddle pounded.

"Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack", "Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack"

Spencer's bottom bright red and rounded.

Her bottom pain worries well-founded.

"Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack", "Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack"

Mind you Emily if my behind was being spanked I would not become flaming (bum bags) of gas.

Spencer wailed her red bottom hurt like the dickens.

And, all the sugar plum blisters were stickin.

Her attempt to cry had failed.

It was big sis Spencer that wailed.

Her breathtaking spank spot was a blazing bright red with strawberry blisters that had cropped up on her sore flaming bum.

Santa looked on softly said yum.

The Pretty Little Liars vivid with red color, as she anxiously glanced back over her shoulder.

"OWW, I Will Never Do Those Naughty Things Again"

Spencer tearfully begged, her flaming bottom helping form her words

The same words that could have just as well come from a misbehaved girl.

For she well knew this Pretty Little Liar could be quite the bitch!

Santa Claus finally had pity her naughty bottie

and exclaimed the pretty 18 year-old was a hottie.

Spencer whined and tried to struggle to protect her precious bottom from the painful onslaught. Santa took time to let the red-bottomed bad girl get off his lap.

As Spencer got off Santa's lap, pulled her panties and slacks up and bailed.

While Santa eyed femme pickins awaiting their turn.

He would make sure their bottoms would burn!

HO, Ho, Ho the Pretty Little Liars lay straight ahead.

Their backs facing him, their bottoms all well fed.

Aria stood bug eyed as she watched from the side.

I fantasized About Santa spanking me. Where is my pride!

We both know I have been a brat and lied.

When I saw my dad's disappointment I cried.

That could have been me aboard the train, my bottom all aglow.

The way I wrecked his office, blamed his girl and cost him all that doe.

Then I saw Santa tickle Spencer cause,

She wanted to spread her legs and that gave her pause.

And, then I saw Santa spank Spencer firm.

Only this time she squirmed like a worm.

Cause he had whispered in her ear,

as he re-set the fire in her cute rear.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Ah Sugar Bottom, you do have a red caboose?"

"Merry Christmas darling, Happy New Year too." That voice she thought.

"That spanking really hurt. I can't believe it's you!" She pouted.

"I have had that coming since the art gallery faux pas and you gave me a good one, Toby!" Spencer said as she rubbed her burning butt.

I watched as Toby adjusted her panties back over her no longer white bottom and it was quite red. Emm, he pulled up her panties and I swear I heard Spence wince!

Well that is how it happened at least that's how I remember it.

I'm sure if Spencer knew I saw her bare bottom and her pink rose in between farting out her tune of pain. And, Emily if she was aware we knew she would die!

I must admit, Emily it really did fit after her capricious behavior I enjoyed seeing her butt fry.

Was that bad?

Should I have been sad?

Write back and don't be slack or you might get a 'whack and a crack!'

Your Witness & Fellow Pretty Little Liar,

Aria


End file.
